Brothers Forever
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: Just contains a bunch of Ryuga and Ryuto brotherly fluff. There might be dramatic chapters, humorous ones, and possibly even angst. This is NOT incest, though it will contain some slight Ryuga/Tsubasa (which is boy x boy/yaoi/shounen ai), but rarely so. Rated T for language (blame Ryuga) and future references. I DO NOT OWN THE COVER!


**Hey guys! Another MFB story of mine, I know. I just published a story two hours ago, and here I am again! I can't help it! I have so many ideas! Anyways, let's get on with this...**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Ryuto nor Ryuga. I also don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or its characters. All rights go to the creator, not me. I'm just a fan.**

**Warning! This story is slightly AU, considering Ryuga and Ryuto don't have any parents normally. They do in this fic but they won't appear often. Also, there is some brief Ryuga/Tsubasa, so shounen ai/yaoi. But it won't happen frequently because this is Ryuto and Ryuga centric.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ryuga?"

"What, Ryuto?"

"Can we go to the park?" The younger boy pleaded. "It's a nice day outside and I'm bored. The power's out from that storm last night, anyways."

"Ryuto, the park's probably flooded with water." Ryuga sighed and stood up. "But, I'm bored, so I suppose we could go out for a little bit."

"Great!" Ryuto exclaimed cheerfully as he put his sandals on. "I've wanted to go for several days now. Thanks, aniki!(1)"

"What have I told you about using that suffix?" Ryuga placed a hand on his temple. "It's girly, Ryuto. I don't like it."

"Sorry..." Ryuto grinned, "...aniki."

The older of the twins rolled his eyes at Ryuto's antics and shut the door behind them. It was a beautiful day, depending on how you look at it. The sun was shining brightly and Ryuga felt as if his skin was going to burn off. On the bright side, the wind was cool and it blew frequently.

"I wonder if any of your friends are going to be there?" asked Ryuto curiously.

"Hopefully not," The Dragon blader replied. "I'm not in the mood for Gingka or any of his little friends. Aside from Tsubasa, of course."

"Ryuga and Tsubasa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ryuto sang, dodging the fist thrown at him as he burst out laughing.

There were many puddles due to the intense storm from last night. Some roofs had damage, and a couple of windows were broken from the hail. It had been scary, especially since Ryuto and Ryuga lived alone(2). But, Ryuga had comforted his little brother and both felt fine. Of course, after the fact, Ryuga didn't like talking about the comforting he'd done, since it embarrassed him.

"Thanks for last night, big brother." Ryuto looked at the ground with a smile. "If it had just been me at home, I would've died of panic."

Ryuga smiled slightly, "That is what brothers are for. Protecting our weak and helpless siblings."

"Hey!" The younger exclaimed, lunging at his older brother. He ended up stomping on a puddle and the water flew into both of their faces. They stood there for a moment before laughing.

When they finally arrived at the park, Ryuto was pleased to see that the sidewalk was mostly dry, which meant he could run on it. Ryuga was pleased because he saw Tsubasa.

"What do you wanna do first?" Ryuto asked his brother curiously. Then he smiled brightly. "What if we went into the more forest-y areas of the park? It's cooler there."

Ryuga nodded and followed his little brother into the 'woods'. It wasn't really a wood, to be honest. Though there were many trees and you couldn't really see the sky the trees were so tall. It was called a forest as once you walked into it, you couldn't see the rest of the park. It was a beautiful place to walk.

"Did you check the other windows of our house?" Ryuga questioned. "Mom and Dad are going to have a fit if they come home and see broken window panes. I have to fix them before they get back."

"I did," Ryuto looked downwards sheepishly, "though I forgot to mention that your bedroom window was broken, as is mine. Oh, and some of the windows downstairs..."

"Ryuto..." Ryuga sighed, though there was a bit of fondness in his voice. "...you could've told me. Now our parents are gonna be pissed."

"It's not the end of the world -" A bird landed on Ryuto's shoulder suddenly, and the boy stopped walking in surprise. Noticing his brother was going to take a picture, he slowly raised his hand and did a thumbs up, winking and grinning as well(3).

"Don't move." Ryuga instructed, finishing a camera out of his pocket. He leaned forward and pressed the button, which made a quiet 'click' noise. "There."

The bird flew away as Ryuga spoke, flying off into the wide blue sky. Ryuto ran over to his brother and glanced at the camera curiously, eager to see the photo of him and the bird.

"Cool!" Ryuto exclaimed excitedly. You could see the birds different colored feathers, which were white and light blue. "You're a good photographer, bro!"

"Thanks," Ryuga replied with a roll of his yellow eyes. "I do try."

Ryuto laughed, while his brother just smirked in amusement.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, but wasn't it cute? I know the Ryuga/Tsubasa shipping isn't really needed, but it's so cute! *squeals* Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this (especially you, Nile . befall! I know you were waiting for this story!) and it wasn't too horrible.  
**

**(1) Aniki is brother in Japanese.**

**(2) I thought it would be sweeter this way. Ryuga would get to protect and cuddle his little brother more if their parents weren't around often, so I made them the travel-work types.**

**(3) Ryuto did this pose in Metal Fight Beyblade at some point, though I don't remember the episode. If you search up, 'Ryuto Beyblade', you'll probably get that same image. That's what I searched.**

**R&amp;R! And please be nice in the reviews because my cousin just passed away recently...**


End file.
